


to all who come to this happy place, welcome

by laurenswriting



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (me? projecting my disneyland date dreams onto elu? it's more likely than you'd think), (papa lallemant is a DICK), 75 Dates In The Skam Universe, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Light Angst, M/M, Public Display of Affection, and mickey ears, eliott takes lucas on a date to disneyland but lucas doesn't have the greatest history with the park, like lots of pda, matching clothes, paint scene references if you squint, specifically disneyland paris, various disneyland rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: "eliott demaury, you just passed your bac. what are you going to do now?""i'm taking my boyfriend to disneyland!"or: the elu at disneyland fic no one asked for, buttheskamlibrarygave me an excuse to write





	to all who come to this happy place, welcome

**Author's Note:**

> written for theskamlibrary's [75 dates challenge prompt #61: disneyland](https://theskamlibrary.tumblr.com/post/185909962773/to-get-us-through-the-drought-of-a-summer-without)
> 
> don't forget to check out [cotton's AMAZING artwork for this challenge as well!!!](https://cottonsdraw.tumblr.com/post/186280784840/75-dates-in-skam-universe-by-theskamlibrary-60) (thank you cotton for your beautiful work and for unintentionally giving this fic the direction it needed ♥) 
> 
> title from walt disney's opening day speech at disneyland
> 
> un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine 
> 
> hope y'all love it!!

“Eliott Demaury,” Lucas bellows, putting on his best announcer voice. His voice cracks along the way, so full of pride he’s about to burst. “You just passed your BAC; what are you going to do now?” He reaches forward, fist curled around an imaginary microphone, and his knuckles scrape along the other boy’s chin, a little clumsy with joy.

Eliott giggles, grabbing hold of Lucas’ wrist to bring the “microphone” up to his lips. The last few tears cling to the corners of his eyes but he blinks and they fall, and Lucas reaches a few still-shaking fingers out to swipe them away.

“I’m taking my boyfriend to Disneyland.”

Lucas’ hands promptly fall to his sides, limp and disbelieving. “You’re what?”

* * *

Three days later, Lucas wakes up at 7am on a summer Monday to catch the train to Disneyland. Rationally, he knows that yes, people often celebrate at Disneyland, and that it’s a cute date spot, maybe even a _romantic_ one. And Lucas knows Eliott better than he knows himself; he probably should’ve expected a Disneyland date eventually.

It’s just that the last time Lucas was here, it was just before his seventh birthday and he spent the day sandwiched between his parents. He beat his father’s high score on the Buzz Lightyear ride, shared a Mickey ice cream bar with his mother, held their hands as he waited in line to meet Peter Pan. It was a good day, one of their best days, up until dinner.

Lucas had wanted to stay late to see the fireworks. He asked nicely, in the politest way he knew how, with _please_ and _thank you_ and promises to do extra chores next week.

Mama said yes. Papa said no.

Hushed whispers turned to raised voices turned to barely-contained yells. Necks craned around to look at the trio, making a scene in the already-crowded, already-noisy restaurant. _Fireworks_ and _train home_ and _why are you acting like this_ and _you never listen to me_ and _our son, our son, our son._ Lucas, six years old and scared and already a little too used to this, had sat in his chair and watched on, blinking to keep the tears away as he tried to finish his dinner. (He shouldn’t have said anything. It was his fault, always his fault.)

He saw the fireworks in the end, perched on his father’s grumpy shoulders and clinging to his mother’s hand for dear life. He had been happy to see the show, had looked on in wonder as the night sky burned yellow and green and pink and blue, committed the pictures to memory as the lights faded away and the booming echoes of the explosions rattled in his chest.

Lucas had fallen asleep on the train ride home and stayed asleep until late the next morning, exhausted from excitement.

And, as he stumbled out of bed too close to noon, his father screamed that Lucas was lazy, that Lucas was a slump, that the morning paper had been destroyed by the neighbor’s dog because Lucas wasn’t up early enough to catch it, and now his father’s day was ruined ruined ruined, all because of that _stupid_ Disney trip and those _stupid_ fireworks Lucas had begged to see.

Lucas hasn’t watched a Disney movie since he was seven years old.

But then Eliott came along. And between the rom-coms and the arthouse films and the documentaries, Eliott had raved about Disney movies. Talked about marathoning them with his cousins when he went to visit his aunt as a kid, reminisced on the hours spent reenacting their favorite stories when they were tired of sitting still, enlisted Lucas to help him pick out a film for his nieces’ next visit.

So yes, Lucas really should have seen a Disneyland trip coming.

He’ll go and he’ll smile and he’ll try to have a good time because it’s _Eliott_. And Eliott’s happiness means more to Lucas than anything.

(Doesn’t mean Lucas isn’t dreading the trip, isn’t stepping onto the train with cold feet, blood thrumming with the fear that something will go wrong, terribly wrong, and they’re going to leave the happiest place on earth as the _un_happiest couple on earth. History repeats, right?)

They find a spot towards the back of the train car, and Lucas flips up the center armrest so he can lean fully on Eliott, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder. He dozes off a bit, popping out of his slumber every so often to press a kiss to Eliott’s cheek or grab a snack from their backpacks.

“Thank you for doing this,” Eliott says partway through the journey, interrupting Lucas’ croissant break with a kiss to his temple. “Coming here. With me.” His cheeks are pink but his eyes are sure, staring into Lucas’ with a fierceness Lucas can’t quite name. “I wouldn’t have blamed you for not wanting to come.”

Lucas scoffs, winds an arm around Eliott’s waist to pull him closer on their shared seat. “Eliott, you passed your BAC. If this is how you want to celebrate, then this is how we’ll celebrate.” He tilts the croissant up to let Eliott take a bite. “Don’t they have, like, special pins, or something? For birthdays and celebrations and stuff?” Eliott nods and leans down to steal another bit of croissant. “Well then we’ll get some so I can show everyone how much I love you and proud I am of you,” Lucas says. “And balloons; can’t forget the balloons.”

Eliott hums, brushing crumbs off his lips. “Can we also get matching t-shirts? Or Mickey ears?”

Lucas shrugs. “If you want to, then sure.”

Eliott’s answering smile is blinding from this close up, and Lucas has to look away so he doesn’t melt underneath the other boy’s gaze. He presses a kiss to Eliott’s cheek instead, lips slick with butter, leaving the slightest trace of shine just above Eliott’s jawline.

Eliott tilts his head to catch Lucas’ lips with his own, sighing into the pressure, keeping it soft and chaste (they _are_ on a train, after all).

“We’re gonna have the best day,” Eliott whispers after pulling back, leaning his forehead against Lucas’.

“Yeah,” Lucas replies. “We are.”

* * *

Next thing Lucas knows, he’s following Eliott through the security line and he’s digging his tickets out of his bag and suddenly he’s staring at the entrance to Disneyland Paris. Eliott’s tugging on his hand, pulling him through the passageway, and Lucas feels a shock of fear climbing up his bones. It suffocates him from the inside out. His chest is heaving and his heart is frozen but his feet are moving forward, moving on autopilot, following Eliott wherever he goes.

They come to a stop just past the security gate, out of the way of excited tourists but perfectly in place to catch a view of the castle. It’s stunning this early in the day, the morning sun gleaming off its shining turrets and casting shadows along Main Street, framed by the vintage buildings lining their pathway into the park.

It’s been a decade, but it’s just as beautiful as Lucas remembers.

“Welcome to the happiest place on earth, Lucas,” Eliott announces, squeezing their palms together. “We should probably get our Mickey ears first, right?” he asks, already leading Lucas over to the giftshop on the corner.

It’s all Lucas can do to nod along as he stumbles after his boyfriend, clinging to their joined hands. He rips his gaze away from the castle, pushing back the memories of awe and wonder flooding his mind. (It’s a little smaller than before, but, then again, he’s a little taller.)

“Whatever you want,” Lucas chokes out, half-jogging to keep up with his excited boyfriend. 

And, again, Eliott’s smile knocks the air out of Lucas’ lungs.

Lucas thinks he can make it through the day as long as Eliott keeps smiling at him like that.

After finding the perfect sets of ears (and yes, matching t-shirts), they spend their morning bouncing around the park, going from land to land and spending most of their time waiting in various lines. There’s no order to it, no plan of attack carefully built by Lucas’ father scheduling their day down to the minute. It’s refreshing, really, to be able to just walk around and explore, diving into the nooks and crannies of each land without the constant whisper of _hurry up_ floating through Lucas’ mind. The day flows, pushed by the currents of Eliott’s wishes, wants, impulses, and Lucas floats along the waves.

(“Lucas, this snack cart has crepes! Can we share one?” “Sure, Eliott, if you want to.”)

(“The parade only runs once today, so we’ll have to get there early to get a good spot.” “Okay. Whatever you want.”)

(“How do you feel about Big Thunder Mountain?” “Depends; do you want to go on it?”)

It’s a whirlwind of a morning, and soon they find themselves wandering through Frontierland with the early afternoon sun beating down their backs, hot and humid in the summer crowds.

“Last one before lunch?” Eliott suggests, inching his way closer to the Phantom Manor. Lucas eyes the winding entrance, wary of the twisted branches and worn gravestones littering the path to the top. He knows it’s a haunted house, knows he’ll spend the entire ride in the dark with projected ghosts flying around him, mumbling curses in his ears and playing tricks in his mind. And maybe it’s childish of him (no, he _knows_ it’s childish of him), but Lucas is scared.

But then he flicks his eyes up and sees the hope in Eliott’s eyes and he crumbles.

“Y-yeah, sure, whatever yo —”

“Whatever I want; yeah, I got that,” Eliott mutters. Lucas spots Eliott rolling his eyes and he shrinks, shoulders caving in and chin falling to his chest, trembling fingers falling out of Eliott’s grip.

This is it; this is where it goes wrong. (His fault, his fault, his fault.)

“I know you don’t want to go on this, Lucas,” Eliott sighs, turning around to face the boy. He shuffles them over to the side, closer to a worn stone wall to stay out of tourists’ way. “You’d _never_ want to go on this.”

Lucas falters, lips parting with the words he wants to say, closing with the words he _can’t_ say. “Doesn’t matter,” he decides on, shaking his head, still avoiding Eliott’s gaze. “You want to go on it. And if you want to go then —"

“What do _you _want?”

Lucas’ head snaps up at the interruption, brow furrowed. “What?”

“Lucas,” Eliott begins, stepping closer to slide his hands over Lucas’ jawline to cup his cheeks, tilting the boy’s face upwards and connecting their gazes. “What do you want?” He says it slowly, like he wants Lucas to hear every word, but Lucas can’t wrap his head around it.

“I-I just want you to have a good time,” he stammers, and he hopes it’s enough.

The loss of Eliott’s hands on his face sends a chill throughout Lucas’ entire body.

It’s almost worse than the chill of Eliott’s frustrated sigh wrapping around Lucas’ bones.

“Do you even want to be here, Lucas?” Eliott says, stepping back to put some distance between them. “Because you’ve barely said anything all day and you’ve just gone along with whatever I wanted. Which was sweet and all but…” he trails off, sighing. “It’s not you, Lucas. And I want to be here with _you.”_

Lucas looks away, cheeks pink and eyes burning.

_Shit._ He tried, he _really_ tried to make this day as simple and easy and happy as possible for Eliott. But, of course, Lucas had to go and fucking ruin it anyway. He doesn’t know how he managed to do it, but that’s just one of his many talents, right? _(Whatever you want, whatever you want, whatever you want.)_

Figures.

“I want to be here,” Lucas croaks, hands hovering a breath away from Eliott’s waist, fingers quivering with the need to _hold_. _“I do,_ really.” He’s staring straight ahead, eyes trained on the dip of Eliott’s collarbones, because if he looks at Eliott, _really_ looks at Eliott, the dam would break. (He’s not crying in the middle of Disneyland; he refuses.)

Lucas clears his throat of looming tears and sniffles in a steely breath.

“It’s just,” he starts, stops, stammers. Lucas can feel his voice getting weaker, thin and brittle under the weight of his mind. “I just don’t have the greatest memories here. With my parents, you know.” He sucks in a breath, working to muster up the courage to finally look Eliott in the eye. “And I want to be here with you, I do. It’s just that I keep thinking about…about last time and how terrible it was, and I keep remembering things I thought I was over, but —”

His voice cracks and Lucas lets his words fade out, blinking furiously, gaze locked on the ground.

“I-I thought this was your first visit,” Eliott breathes.

(To be fair, Lucas has never said anything about going to Disneyland before, but he’s also never said anything about _not_ going to Disneyland before. It’s not his most favorite topic of conversation.)

Lucas glances up, catching a split second’s worth of Eliott with concern and hurt pouring from his every feature. _Shit_.

He shakes his head minutely, letting his chin fall back to his chest.

“My parents took me here for my seventh birthday. It was a great day up until they started fighting.” Lucas pauses, staring down at his hands as they twist around each other. “Or until _I made_ them fight, I guess. I don’t know, it was a long time ago and I…I don’t really like thinking about it.”

He bites his bottom lip back between his teeth, shame coloring the tops of his cheeks.

Lucas looks up with wide eyes to see Eliott coming closer, and he stumbles the two steps forward to meet his boyfriend in the middle, Eliott’s arms wrapping around Lucas’ shoulders instantly. He melts into their embrace, snaking his arms around Eliott’s waist to pull him closer, closer, closer.

It feels like Lucas can breathe again.

“Fuck, Lucas, you could’ve told me,” Eliott whispers, his cheek pressed to Lucas’ temple, breath ghosting over the tip of Lucas’ ear as he speaks.

“No,” Lucas croaks out, shaking his head the best he can from where it’s pressed into the crook of Eliott’s neck. “Because then we wouldn’t have come here. And we wouldn’t have done what you wanted to do.”

“I don’t want to be here if it’s hurting you.”

“It’s not,” Lucas says, firm, pulling back a bit to rest his forehead against Eliott’s. “It’s _not._ You make it better.”

“Do you…” Eliott starts, eyes downcast. “Do you want to go home? We don’t have to stay if you —”

“No,” Lucas interrupts, curling his hands into the small of Eliott’s back. “We’re staying, okay? And we’re gonna have the best day.”

Eliott huffs out a laugh, and Lucas thinks it sounds a little sad, a little disbelieving, but he promises to remedy that by the end of the day.

“Lucas?” Eliott begins, his voice soft and careful. He slides his hands up and over Lucas’ jawline, cupping the boy’s face in his palms. “What do you want to do today?”

“I want to see the fireworks.”

He doesn’t _mean_ to say it, is the thing. It just…slips out. If anything, watching the fireworks is the _last_ thing he should want to do tonight. _(Our son, our son, our son.)_

But then Lucas thinks of the colors, thinks of splatters of vibrant paint thrown across the sky and reflecting down onto their skin, thinks of how they’d glow in Eliott’s eyes, how they’d light him up like the masterpiece Lucas knows him to be.

Yeah, they’re seeing the fireworks.

“With you,” Lucas continues, pulling Eliott closer by the hem of his shirt. “I want to see the fireworks with _you._”

“You want…” Eliott breathes out a grin, tilting Lucas’ chin up to place a kiss on his waiting lips. There’s a glimmer in Eliott’s eye, the one that pops up whenever Lucas says something particularly romantic, at least by Eliott’s standards.

“Okay,” Eliott says as he breaks away, already nodding fiercely. “Okay, we’ll see the fireworks.” Another kiss to Lucas’ forehead. “Anything else?”

“Space Mountain, maybe?”

“Now?”

“No, we’re going on this now,” Lucas says, nodding up to the looming manor above them. (It’s still just as scary as the last time he looked at it.)

Eliott smirks, brow raised. “The boy who’s afraid of the dark wants to go in a haunted house?”

He scoffs. “I meant what I said before: I want you to have a good time.” Lucas sucks in a breath of hesitation, feeling the nerves fill his lungs on the inhale. “And if going up there means you have a good time, then so be it.” He nods, solemn, eyes locking onto Eliott’s with determination. If Eliott wants to go on the haunted house ride, then Lucas will go on the haunted house ride. (He might spend the entire time clinging to Eliott’s hand with his eyes screwed shut, but he’ll go on it nevertheless.)

Lucas reaches up, reluctantly pulling Eliott’s hands away from Lucas’ own face to intertwine their fingers. “Let’s go,” he chokes out, already turning up to the Phantom Manor with a clenched jaw.

“I don’t want to go on this ride, Lucas.” _Oh, thank god. _

“Y-You don’t?” Lucas whips around in an instant, fear flowing out of his veins in a rush.

“No,” Eliott laughs, shaking his head lightly. “I know you, and I know you’d hate it, so I knew that if you said you wanted to go on it, then something was wrong.” He rocks back and forth on his heels, swinging their joined hands between them. “And I was right, wasn’t I?”

Lucas jaw drops open, lips parting to let out a surprised breath. (This boy, _this boy,_ he loves this boy.) “You’re lucky you’re cute, or else I would be really offended right now.”

Eliott grins, tugging Lucas forwards to press their lips together once, twice, three times before their smiles get too big and they have to step back.

“Lunch?”

Lucas nods. “Lunch.”

* * *

“When you think about it,” Lucas begins, waving his French fry through the air. “_Alice in Wonderland_ is kind of terrifying, you know?”

Eliott hums, poised to take his first bite of a far-too-expensive burger. There’s a balloon tied to the back of his chair, the bright blue Mickey silhouette floating above them on the restaurant’s patio. “How so?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Eliott,” Lucas scoffs. “The talking flowers? Food that makes you shrink and grow? Maybe the cat who just fucking disappears until he’s only a smile? Or the queen who _cuts off people’s heads_ at the slightest inconvenience?” He bites into his fry, tearing it in two as Eliott watches on in what Lucas is sure is amusement. “Drugs were involved, Eliott; I can _feel_ it.”

Lucas sighs, trying to calm himself down (is he really getting heated over a kid’s movie right now?).

“I don’t know why Mama let me watch it as a kid, honestly,” Lucas mutters with a shake of his head, turning back to his own burger. “_Ridiculous_.”

“Ridiculous,” Eliott repeats, obviously teasing, obviously mocking, but when Lucas looks up and finds the sun smiling back at him, he can’t find it within himself to care.

* * *

”Lucas!” Eliott lets out an excited little gasp, squeezing their joined palms.

He turns, swiveling his head around to see the pastel display in front of them, peach and yellow and lavender overlapping with technicolor figures in elaborate outfits. _Oh no._

“Nope,” Lucas deadpans. They’re not even that close to the line and he can already hear the _It’s a Small World_ theme, already feel it worming its way into the back of his brain and making a home there.

God, the song is already stuck in his head, isn’t it?

“Lucas,” Eliott pleads, drawing the name out into a melody.

Lucas groans. “This one? Really?”

“It’s ten minutes of air conditioning.”

“Yeah, with that fucking song on repeat.”

“The line isn’t even that long.”

“Eliott.”

“You know,” Eliott starts, turning to Lucas with a quirked brow and a sly smirk. “I kind of miss when you just went along with everything I wanted.”

“Don’t push it,” Lucas mutters, eyes narrowing as he tugs a grinning Eliott into line.

* * *

“Make a face for the photo.”

“What?” Eliott cranes his neck to look at Lucas beside him, leaning out to see past the massive safety bars on his shoulders.

“The photo,” Lucas repeats, shifting underneath his own set of bars. “It’s right before the launch; make a face for it.”

“Like?”

He shrugs. “Whatever you want.”

(The photo turns out _awful_. Eliott’s face is all twisted up, tongue sticking out to the side and his hands thrown up into the air. Lucas somehow managed to get his shoe off without the ride operators noticing, and he’s got it held up by his face, almost taunting the security team.)

(They buy five copies.)

* * *

It’s late, dusk spreading across the summer sky slow like honey, turning blue to black inch by inch. Dinner was a short affair, rushed in favor of squeezing in a few final rides before the impending sunset descended upon the park and brought them to closing time.

Because closing time means fireworks time, and the thrum of excitement in Lucas’ veins has grown stronger with every passing minute.

“Here looks pretty good, yeah?” Eliott asks, coming to a stop at a grassy patch in front of the castle, a little off to the side but still with a clear view of the moonlit sky.

Lucas sits down instead of answering, patting the grass beside him as an invitation, but Eliott is already crouching down to curl up next to him. They swing their backpacks around into their laps, digging out their last few snacks to much on while waiting for the fireworks to start.

Lucas pulls their Mickey ears out of his backpack; the two had ditched the hats long ago, about five minutes after discovering the ears were great for trapping heat and pooling sweat at the backs of their necks. Lucas slips his on then places the other on Eliott’s head so that they match once more.

“Good day?” Eliott asks, flicking the two celebration buttons pinned to Lucas’ chest. One declares Lucas is celebrating his boyfriend and the other announces his upcoming birthday.

(Eliott had surprised Lucas with the birthday button earlier that afternoon, using their lunch on Main Street as an opportunity to run back to the celebration desk during a faux bathroom break. “Today’s your day, too,” Eliott had said as he pinned the button to Lucas’ shirt upon his return. Lucas had blushed, whispered _thank you, I love you_ when Eliott finished, punctuating his words with light kisses.)

“Good day,” Lucas answers, tearing his chocolate bar in two to share.

“Was it…” Eliott starts, staring down at the darkened grass by his knee. “Was it better than last time?”

Something warm unfurls in Lucas’ chest, tickling his heart and wrapping around his bones.

“Much better,” he breathes, shifting so that his ankle overlaps with Eliott’s and using the closeness to press a quick kiss to Eliott’s cheek. 

A melody floats over to them, the speakers surrounding the castle broadcasting the light tune.

“Eliott, it’s starting!” Lucas rushes, scrambling to his feet and pulling his boyfriend up with him. Eliott’s answering chuckle is nearly drowned out by the first boom, an introductory firework lighting up the sky in time with the beat. Lucas feels his cheeks tighten with a grin, his smile almost instinctual, and he separates his and Eliott’s joined hands in favor of curling an arm around the boy’s waist. A weight settles on Lucas’ shoulders immediately, and he bends his free arm up to hold Eliott’s hand where it’s dangling around Lucas’ neck.

They’ve changed the fireworks since last time Lucas was here, but he figures that’s to be expected. New characters from new movies are projected onto the castle walls, their respective soundtracks blaring from the speakers to match the show in the sky.

And god, is it stunning.

This part is just as magical as Lucas remembers. It’s every color in the rainbow, every shade of paint at Eliott’s favorite art supply store thrown across the sky, falling down to frame the castle in a fading glow. There are the classic starbust fireworks, but there are also hearts and stars and Mickey ears and even a Pixar ball to celebrate _Toy Story._

During a bit of a lull in the castle projection (he’s really not that much of a _Frozen_ fan), Lucas feels eyes on him, but the good kind, the kind he’s used to and welcomes. He glances up to find Eliott already looking down at him, a blast of pink reflecting off his thundercloud eyes.

“You’re missing it!” Lucas scolds, nudging Eliott in the ribs to get him to pay attention, but Eliott only shakes his head.

“No, I’m not.”

Lucas’ teasing smile fades as he scans Eliott’s features, morphing into something softer, simpler, awestruck with adoration. Eliott mirrors it right back at him.

The light dances across Eliott’s face, painting his lips a bold blue, his cheeks a neon green, his nose a shocking red. It changes in a flash, the colors mixing around and blending together in bursts, reminding Lucas of the last time he saw Eliott with a smudge of purple on his chin.

Lucas snaps his gaze away before he can fall into the feeling, turning back towards the castle with bashful eyes. “Sap,” he mutters, pressing his face into Eliott’s shoulder to mask the growing heat in his cheeks.

Eliott presses a kiss to the top of Lucas’ head, craning his neck to reach the stretch of scalp not covered by the Mickey ears. Lucas snorts, slipping his fingers under the hem of Eliott’s shirt to drag him closer when he pulls away.

“Sap,” Lucas repeats before surging up to capture Eliott’s lips with his. He pours every emotion from the day into their kiss, all the fear, the frustration, the comfort, the kindness, the love. He knows Eliott gets it, knows he understands, because it’s _Eliott_. And Eliott knows Lucas better than Lucas knows himself.

It feels good to be loved.

Lucas goes to pull back but Eliott won’t let him, lifting his free hand up to tangle his fingers in the hair at the back of Lucas’ neck.

The fireworks are loud but the beat of his heart is louder, and Lucas shuffles closer to press their chests together. He thinks he might’ve kicked over the backpacks by their feet but he doesn’t care, because he can feel Eliott’s heart pounding against his collarbone and that’s really all that matters, isn’t it?

When they do finally separate, they don’t go far. Foreheads pressed together and nose brushing against one another with every breath, they stand underneath the technicolor sky as the vibrant night dances around them.

And when Lucas opens his eyes, Eliott is already staring right back at him, and Lucas can’t help but steal another kiss under the rainbow of stars.

“Thank you for today,” Eliott says in his ear when they break apart, just loud enough to be heard over the rumble of the echoing fireworks. It sends a shiver crawling along Lucas’ spine, low tones trembling his nerves out of tune.

Lucas turns towards their joined hands and presses a kiss to the back of Eliott’s palm, running his lips over Eliott’s knuckles in little pecks.

“Thank _you._”

Eliott grins, brushing a kiss to Lucas’ forehead as the fireworks finale begins, color raining down on them.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Lucas can barely hear Eliott but he does need to. He feels it, always.

They turn to face the castle, watching the final display of light with wide eyes, arms tangled around each other.

Something tells Lucas they’ll be coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> click [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/185530388459/yes-this-is-the-idiot-i-love-and-appreciate) to see the irl version of their space mountain photo (thank u axel for the #inspo)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one!!! i love disneyland so so much and this was one of my faves to write ♥ 
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome :) 
> 
> tumblr: [tawmlinsun](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com) // [ficpost](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/187447982499/to-all-who-come-to-this-happy-place-welcome)


End file.
